


don't tell 'em

by shafusu



Series: Extras for Wings [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wings!AU, hes a god damn bird man, if you're into cutesy garbage you're in the right place, light kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafusu/pseuds/shafusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What about a little affection before the events lying down the road kill us?</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't tell 'em

**Author's Note:**

> A cutesy thing I finished, and reworked for the Wings!AU.
> 
> For my dear platonic garbage can, Jean.

Asahi’s body jolted slightly in response to the light touches that came over his jaw, sucking in a deep breath. His eyes kept trained on those fingers, tracing over all the ridges and bumps at the decorated the rough patches of his face. Damaged finger pads trailed lightly over the crevices that decorated the area under his eyes, the sunken patch that rested there before moving away. He tried his best to quell the rapid beating of his heart, lips parted as rapid breaths passed them.

Yuu stilled slightly in his movements, raising his hand slightly, continuing to hover over the larger figure. Fascination had him gripped, ignoring the goosebumps that shot over his arms, Yuu found himself utterly entranced. It was a similar feeling he had with Shouyou, only this one was more raw, it left his mouth parched and lips dry, blinking slowly as if he was trying to absorb everything. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, one that didn’t come from a hit or from anything relatively..painful per say.

“Asahi-san?” Yuu heard himself say, his voice slightly stumbling to get the name out, it rang kind of forceful.

Those large brown eyes shot up to look at him, and although they were somewhat frightened, Yuu felt himself melt. For a moment, he couldn’t see anything other than genuine warmth, sparks of curiosity and safety emitting from them. It was a little comical, considering Asahi’s nature as a hawk. A fearsome predatory bird that made many cower, and was even hunted for it’s beauty and magnificence. And here it was, a part of the species, a splice of it’s own, making him think in poetic terms and words he didn’t fully understand in his head. Like the word magnificence.

“A-Ah..,” The words stumbled out, Asahi clearly mulling over what to say out of what little he /could/ say, “What is it, Ni-Nishi-noya?”

A wide set grin came over Yuu’s face, his cheeks slightly tinting red at the attempt to say his whole name. It made his entire body tingle, becoming electric at the sound of his name. At the sensation that Asahi brought on without knowing. Yuu figured it was just him, though. A college boy with a deep set dream to fly, to become one with the sky above him and become inspirational. A desire to fix the world and a sense of security and motivation. Nothing but a college boy, with quite a few interests and zero judgement other than for what there needed to be judgement on.

A young boy infatuated not with the idea of Asahi’s existence, but Asahi himself as a whole.

“You’re so incredible…If only you were here while I was taking that poetry class, you’re making me think and say things I don’t understand,” Yuu came out and said, bashful but not disturbed, there was no way he could be, he was far too honest for that.

“Uhm, why…would you–uh…take? that,” Asahi managed to get out, those beautiful round eyes making contact with Yuu’s own.

“Ryuu said girls like that poetic stuff, but it ain’t me–figured it out pretty quickly,” He admitted wholeheartedly, offering a nod.

“Aha..”

“Yeah, that and no one really seemed to like me all that much–Ryuu said it wasn’t anything that had to do with my height,” Yuu mumbled additionally, slowly getting sheepish over the thoughts that were spilling out random information because he couldn’t keep a lid on anything he was feeling.

“Height..doesn’t matter,” Yuu snapped his attention back to Asahi, who was no longer looking at him, blanket of brown hair hiding his face, wings stretched out around both of them.

“I didn’t think so either, after all–I’m quite the looker right~!” He rang, sitting himself up on the lower section of Asahi’s abdomen, hands settling down on his hips.

Asahi took the opportunity to prop himself up on his elbows, keeping his eyes out of sight. Yuu knew better than to pester a creature that didn’t want to be pushed, even if he wanted more. He wanted to feel the scratchy stubble that decorated the other man’s jawline. He wanted to feel those strong shoulders underneath his relatively small hands. He wanted to explore the man that had dropped into his life, another one of the men that had decided to change the track he was moving on.

“You…are big–for the room–you..fill?” The words came with an air of uncertainty, Yuu’s eyes widening as Asahi finally looked at him, his eyes like open voids. He could practically read what the other man was trying to say, any idea of doubt slowly disappearing with whatever was holding Yuu together.

“I hope that’s a compliment,” Yuu said playfully, his voice lowering octaves faster than he could count, “Would you let me…touch your face?”

A curt nod followed his question, and Yuu reached his hands forward, pressing gently into the skin he was slowly starting to become more familiar with. This time, his fingertips traced along Asahi’s lips, watching as he flinched slightly, but never moved away from the touch. The skin was bumpy, rough, cold. It was strange, how one moment it could be dry but if he tilted his fingers just a tab bit he could feel the wet space hidden away. Alluring, taunting him with things he shouldn’t want.

There were so many lines between him and this man. They were so different, starting with the fact that Yuu was human. He shouldn’t have been this attracted to Asahi, and he couldn’t even act like it was because Asahi looked like some ethereal being to him. That wasn’t it.

It was because he was him, his personality, his entire being. The way his eyelids fluttered whenever he was nervous, sheepish, but willing to drop his guards and laugh. The way he periodically scratched at his cheek when he wanted to say something but was too flustered to. This man was more than just the random bird that swooped in and tried to take Shouyou from them who knows how long ago at this point, Yuu wasn’t keeping count. This man was essence, and beauty itself. He was words he couldn’t even say because he wasn’t sure of their exact definition.

A myriad of beliefs and sounds, of shortcomings and achievements that they had accomplished together in such a short time.

Feelings for Yuu were a tricky little mistress, often leading him astray, but he didn’t want that to be the reason he faltered now. He had failed in so many other personal aspects of his life, questions that were reserved to be asked later, and walls that he had to climb and jump over. He didn’t want to but he was ready to face them. He was ready to face this and say this is what he wanted, this is what he couldn’t live without. This was one of the few people he’d willingly stand in front of to protect them despite the clear size difference.

“I don’t--uh--want you to feel pressured, but if you’d let me just..kiss you once,” He stuttered slightly, muttering obscenities under his breath, “Twice, maybe three times I don’t know–but would you let me?”

Asahi visibly gulped but nodded again, shifting his position a little so he was just a tad bit higher. Yuu took advantage of that, pressing as close as he could to the other man’s body. He could practically feel his heart aching to jump out of his chest, a reminder that he had to be slow–a yes, no matter how defining, could turn into a no. Yuu didn’t want to scare Asahi, he didn’t want him to run away. Yuu wanted a resurgence of the emotions he felt when giving him food, helping him with his baths and breaking those two friends of his out. Those looks, those emotions, he wanted them to last.

Yu leaned up a bit, placing most of his weight on his thighs. His nose brushed tenderly against the slightly rounded tip of the other man’s, shivering as he felt the other’s breath against his mouth. Mere centimeters away, his hands coming over his shoulder and wrapping around their neck.

Eyelids fluttered slightly, watching Asahi momentarily before tilting his head to the side slightly, pressing his lips against the splice’s before he had a chance to move himself. The kiss was light, his dry lips clinging to whatever sliver of moisture that clung to Asahi’s own.

Yuu flinched a bit, pressing himself a bit harder against the larger man when he felt muscular arms wrap themselves around his waist, settling on his lower back. Those claws grazed exposed skin unintentionally, making Yuu shudder, commenting in harsh whispers before he closed his lips around the other’s again. In return, he dug the blunt part of his nails into Asahi’s upper back, scratching slightly, but not enough to insight the usual amount of terror it would seem.

Those were the first two kisses, gentle and undemanding, his body sliding up without his permission until he was fully on his knees. The slight change in height gave him and advantage, allowing him to use his hands to tilt Asahi’s head back until his entire face was exposed, hair falling out of the way except for the bit that had a habit of passing over the bridge of his nose.

Asahi was looking up at him, gaze unwavering much to Yuu’s surprise. His eyes were droopy, breathing somewhat harshly against his mouth, which rested only an inch or two away. His hands refused to move, and Yuu was almost convinced that if he snapped out of it now he would run away, never turning around out of fear. It was an unsettling thought that replaced the heat that built up in the pit of his stomach. Replacing it was something more frightened.

It must have showed, because Asahi’s eyes shifted a bit, becoming darker almost. He tilted his own head slightly, cautiously dragging a weary tongue over Yuu’s lips, who had left them ajar while he was contemplating. The touch startled him of course, but it wasn’t unwelcome.

Yuu leaned back in, chasing the pink appendage that dared slip out adventurously, earning a muffled squawk from Asahi as their mouths joined once more. Yuu chose to move his own tongue this time, briefly pressing against the other man’s. His body rumbled slightly, unable to process the sensation, it removing whatever fear that had built up in his gut and replacing it with that molten fire he had become so accustomed to whenever dealing with any of Asahi’s touches–innocent or not–as dreadful as that sounded.

His hands shifted focus, dragging up along the other man’s broad shoulders and digging into Asahi’s hair, tugging slightly, erupting in a groan that even the splice himself was surprised came out. Surprised enough that he pulled away in utter shock, breathing heavily and appearing shaken. It worried Yuu for a split second before he realized that the shaking wasn’t out of fear, those eyes were still glazed over, wet, reddening lips still set apart as he slowly tried to control his breathing.

Yuu’s gut tightened, pulling as many strands of hair as he could back, slowly tilting the hawk’s head back, admiring all the little shapes, mountains that formed them. The sight caused him to lick his lips in anticipation, becoming all too aware of how greedy he was becoming, how much he wanted. All the things he dreamed and asked for, wanted so suddenly and couldn’t help but desire the way he did. Asahi was utterly astonishing, it was too late to go back.

It was too late to tell himself that this wasn't okay, that the boundaries set weren't meant to be crossed. He shouldn't be doing this, Asahi shouldn't be reciprocating, looking completely winded, as if he had been in a sauna for far too long. Those parted lips, those ragged breaths, eyes that betrayed any semblance of innocence. He knew, just from the way he moved, the way he twitched when Yuu changed the placement of his hands.

His left bunched up the other man's hair toward the back, piling up as much as he could gather, keeping their head back with slight force. Asahi gasped quietly, sucking in whatever breath he let loose as his eyes widened back up. For a moment, Yuu thought that Asahi had become fearful of the motion, studying the expression for a quick second. 

"Nishi--noya, what..?" 

Yuu blinked a little, quickly understanding the facial expression. Those eyes, they expressed anticipation, they expressed every little thing he wanted but couldn't say. It was like earlier, when they were half lidded. This was no different, they were the same eyes, he could just see more of them. He used his position to move the other man's head forward, pulling upward instead of back. He hiked up closer, until his body was practically sandwiched against Asahi's own.

The chest pressed against his stopped for a fraction of a second, Yuu practically shivered once it started again. It was like everything went quiet as Asahi tried processing the entire situation, and once he understood, everything flourished. The rise and fall, the slight jerks he made, even as he turned his head away. Yuu let go off his hair to avoid pulling it more than he wanted to with Asahi changing directions on him the way he was doing.

With the other showing no real courage to turn and face him for...whatever was happening underneath him, Yuu got a little curious. Golden eyes studied his neck, visually tracing the trails against his skin before leaning forward. An experimental lick was given against the dry, hard skin, Asahi flinching so hard that he almost careened his head into Yuu's.

The whole thing caused him to laugh, resulting in another darkening of Asahi's cheeks, whatever plan he had to make this much more dangerous than it already was abandoned.

"You're such a delicate little bird, aren't you supposed to be half predator," Yuu commented, taking a lock of brown hair around his finger and twisting it absent mindedly.

"Th-That..."

"Mean's nothing? I guess you're right, it's nice I think," He replied, grasping either side of Asahi's face and pulling him into a tender kiss.

"What is?" Came the breathy whisper against his mouth, the hawk splice carefully tilting his head to the side.

Yuu replaced his hands on Asahi's cheeks, pressed nails against the sides, closing his eyes and drinking in every possible moment as he spoke, "You're so kind," He said, jerking slightly every time his lips dragged against Asahi's, "You're so good-natured...God, how are you real," Yuu breathed out in conclusion, smiling only when he heard Asahi laugh nervously.

"You're...nice to me."

"You're calling this nice," Yuu rang in a sing-song tone, sly grin taking up over half his face, even with his mouth only a centimeter away from Asahi's.

A sheepish smile was provided in response, Asahi's cheeks becoming just a bit darker again, "Yeah."

Yuu pressed his lips wholly onto Asahi's again, laughing as he did so, prompting a soft chuckle out of the other man as well. He couldn't hold back how giddy he was, unwilling to spoil the moment. The searing, melting heat was gone but the warmth was there, the sheer adoration and levelheadedness that he needed came back. This time though, he didn't think it was for the sake of spoiling the moment.

No, not when with every kiss, every brush of those tantalizing lips against his, there was a smile, a laugh, Their noses bumping awkwardly in a way that resulted in more grins, wanting to stay like this forever. There was nothing wrong with the innocence, nothing wrong with the heat, in fact it drew Yuu in all the more. It called him over like a tempting flame, curbing his energetic habits into something more malleable.

He never believed he could ever feel this complete with someone else for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know?
> 
> If you put your finger on your lip and tilt it facing down, you can feel the wetness on the other side.


End file.
